We need to make up
by Rein-Tatakai
Summary: Naruto breaks up with Sasuke after hearing a lie from Sakura that she had slept with him, so she could get Sasuke for herself. Will her plan work or will Sasuke be able to get Naruto back?


Title: We need to make up.

Summary: Naruto breaks up with Sasuke after hearing a lie from Sakura that she had slept with him, so she could get Sasuke for herself. Will her plan work or will Sasuke be able to get Naruto back?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song.

Chapter.1. we need to make up.

In a large spacious two floored apartment, sat Sasuke Uchiha and the rest of his band. They were looking over the lyrics of a new song Sasuke wrote, he planned on singing it at the festival coming up, as a means to try to get his ex-boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki, back. The band consisted of Neji Hyuga on bass, Kiba Inuzuka on drums, Shino Aburame on keyboards, and Shikamaru Nara on guitar. For two week's Sasuke had done nothing but sit around his apartment and mope, the only time he left was to either go to practice or to go to school, either way he was still moping even at the other location's.

The break up had hit him hard, since not only had he and Naruto been dating for two years, but also because the cause of the break up was a pink haired demon by the name of Sakura Haruno. She not only was completely infatuated with him but she also detested his and Naruto's relationship. And what hurt the most was that this time Naruto fell for her lies.

So as a means to get Naruto back, Sasuke wrote a song that not only would reveal his feelings for Naruto, but he also, had Sakura's current boyfriend to be waiting back stage to confront Sakura right in front of Naruto. And if that didn't work then, Sasuke would just have to live a life full of nothing but emptiness. After going over the lyrics one last time, the five boys got up and began to set up their equipment to practice the song, all thinking that it had to be perfect or they would have a very depressed Uchiha on their hands.

* * *

Once more the fidgeting Uchiha played with the hem of his shirt. His outfit consisted of, a leather turtle neck like shirt that zipped up in the front, ended just above his abdomen, and the sleeves where also leather until just at his elbows, where the flared out like a kimono, and where silk instead of leather. Hung low on his hip's, and kept up by laces on the sides where a pair of tight leather short's, accentuated with two large belts. And to top it off he wore a pair of knee high stilettos, four inches tall.

After going over one last time how he looked, he turned and left the dressing room, to go and join his band and help set up the last of the equipment. Once everything was set up, they got into position, the light's dimed, and the curtain rose. The soft mummer of voices from the audience died down and then the soft notes of the beginning of the song rang out of the speaker's played on the keyboard, and in second's Sasuke's soft voice began to sing.

_  
It's been so long,  
that I haven't seen your face,  
I'm trying to be strong,  
but the strength I have is washing away.  
it won't be long,  
before I get you by my side,  
and just hold you, tease you, squeeze you, tell you what's been on my mind._

I wanna make up right now na na,  
I wanna make up right now na na,  
wish we never broke up right now na na,  
we need to link up right now na na,  
I wanna make up right now na na,  
I wanna make up right now na na,  
wish we never broke up right now na na,  
we need to link up right now na na,

Girl I know, mistakes were made between us two,  
and we showed,  
ourselves that night, even said somethings weren't true,  
why'd you go?  
and haven't seen my girl since then,  
why can't it be the way it was,  
cause you were my Homie, lover, and friend...

I wanna make up right now na na,  
I wanna make up right now na na,  
wish we never broke up right now na na,  
we need to link up right now na na,  
I wanna make up right now na na,  
I wanna make up right now na na,  
wish we never broke up right now na na,  
we need to link up right now na na,

I can't lie, [miss you much]  
watching everyday that goes by, [ I miss you much ]  
till I get you back I'm gon' try, [ yes I miss you much ]  
cuz you are the apple of my eye, [ girl I miss you much ]  
I can't lie, [ I miss you much ]  
watching everyday that goes by, [ I miss you much ]  
till I get you back I'm gon' try, [ yes I miss you much ]  
cuz you are the apple of my eye. [ girl I miss you much ]

I wanna make up right now na na,  
I wanna make up right now na na,  
wish we never broke up right now na na,  
we need to link up right now na na,  
I wanna make up right now na na,  
I wanna make up right now na na,  
wish we never broke up right now na na,  
we need to link up right now na na,

I want you to fly with me, [ want you to fly ]  
I miss how you lie with me, [ miss how you lie ]  
just wish you could dine with me, [ wish you could dine with me ]  
the one that'll grind with me, [ said the one that will grind with me ]  
I want you to fly with me, [ want you to fly ]  
I miss how you lie with me, [ ohh miss how you lie ]  
just wish you could dine with me, [ wish you could dine ]  
the one that'll grind with me. [ ohh the one that'll grind]...

I wanna make up right now na na,  
I wanna make up right now na na,  
wish we never broke up right now na na,  
we need to link up right now na na,  
I wanna make up right now na na,  
I wanna make up right now na na,  
wish we never broke up right now na na,  
we need to link up right now na na,

Naruto sat in the front, gazing up at Sasuke mesmerized, as the words of the song started to sink in. Tears welled up in his eyes, as he stood and raced to the back of the stage, with a confused Sakura trailing behind him. Almost instantly when he spied Sasuke, Naruto ran and jumped into the other boy's arms, sobbing lightly and whispering that he was sorry.

After a few minutes of soothing words from Sasuke, Naruto calmed down, but he didn't let go instead he held onto Sasuke with every ounce of love he had, it was his quirky way of saying I'm never letting you go again. Right when Sakura was about to interject, another person walked into the room they were in and went straight up to Sakura and wrapped his arms around her. He had black hair, cut in a bowl cut (like the kind's mother used to give you as a kid XD) and he wore black denim jeans and a dark forest green turtle neck.

"Sakura, love, It's good to see you." The boy said as he pressed a gentle kiss to her stunned cheek. Blinking Sakura looked over her shoulder at the boy.

"Lee, when did you get here, I thought you went off to go to school already?" Sakura asked, her voice laced with worry. Smiling brightly the boy replied.

"Well, Sasuke-san was nice enough to fly me back for the festival, which was very good might I add." Lee said as he looked over at Sasuke and Naruto. And that's when the blond's confusion made its self known.

"Sakura, I thought you said you didn't have a boyfriend, and that's why you slept with Sasuke?" Naruto asked, his own voice laced with a hidden anger.

"Sakura, you slept with Sasuke." Lee asked his eyes filled with tears of anger and hurt.

"No, I-I didn't s-sleep with him, h-honest." Sakura replied to her upset boyfriend, not realizing her screw up.

"So, you lied to me then, you purposely lied to me that you slept with my boyfriend just so we'd break up. I thought you were my friend Sakura, but I guess I was wrong." Naruto replied, his voice openly showing his anger along with his eyes. Without another word, Naruto grabbed his, once again, boyfriends hand and lead him to the other's car, so they could head back to Sasuke's.

* * *

Resting his arm around the blond, whom lay curled up into his side, Sasuke pulled the blankets snugger around them. Clothes were thrown hazardless around the room, showing that the two were in a rush when they had reached Sasuke's apartment. Sighing contently Sasuke rested his head, on top of Naruto's and with a soft 'I love you', joined his boyfriend into the land of dreams.

***** The End*****

A/N: well, there you all go another story for you to enjoy. Please feel free to let me know what you all think. R&R, Ja Ne.


End file.
